


Interstellar Commodities

by shotgunsinlace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Cybersex, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunsinlace/pseuds/shotgunsinlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their marriage is the military's best kept secret, but it isn't really a secret when all three of them carry their wedding bands around their necks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Communications Violation #721

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a drabble/ficlet dump for [EruRiRen Week](http://erurirenweek.tumblr.com/) that is currently going on over at tumblr. Hopefully this'll be updated daily? If my muse allows me to, anyways.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One's Prompt: "Straight to Video"; Videos

_Article 109.223, Segment 721 of the Legion's Regulations Manual: All private holocommunications must be verified by a commanding officer before being transmitted to its intended receiver. In the case of a personal emergency, please relay all information to the officer on duty before leaving your assigned station. Violation of rules will result in a six month suspension._

Levi was well and truly screwed.

"Smith, if I get fired, it's your ass I'm going to display for the entire Council to see." His words are but a snarl that fall on deaf ears. "Goddammit, Erwin! I'm not telling you again!"

There are currently two rational thought processes going on in his head: one of which, the sane one, tells him to override the system and end the preposterous HOLCOM call before the General gets a load of it. The other one, the one that appeals to his more human side, tells him that Erwin is his commanding officer and therefore there is nothing wrong going on here. By all means, this is just a personal call with granted clearance, not even the upper echelons have access to this feed.

That's not to say that Levi doesn't feel dirty. Then again, he supposes that's the purpose of this, to make him feel dirty, ashamed, and atrociously horny.

 _"Live a little, Levi,"_ Erwin says from his private quarters several dozen miles away. _"Consider it a gift to get you through the week."_

The image shifts ever so slightly, just a few degrees downward, and it's enough to make Levi's breath hitch.

 _"Hey there, sir,"_ says one Eren Jaeger, a grin so wide and bright Levi feels like he's standing on the surface of Mercury once again. Only, this grin is upside down and falters every so often for reasons Levi feels envious of. _"Just four more days."_

Four more days. Four more days and Levi will get to hop on a pod home to be with his husbands.

"You intend to give me a case of blue balls until then?" Levi says, leaning back against one of the leather chairs in the conference room.

Twenty five high definition screens transmitting top of the line three-dimensional video images. It's the military's pride and joy, often used to map out enemy territory to scale. Yet, here Levi is, watching homemade porn.

Erwin, naked but for the ring hanging around his neck, is kneeling on the bed, his hands on Eren's hips. Eren, who is half off the edge of the bed, has his legs wrapped around Erwin's waist.

Levi leans forward, elbows on the table and hands over his mouth because he knows there's a nicely thick cock buried in that cute, tight little ass. He would give the planet over if it meant a chance to sink into Eren's ass, or have Erwin pound his. Hell, he'll take anything at this point.

 _"Not necessarily,"_ Erwin says, snapping his hips forward while pulling Eren onto him, The sound of Eren's surprised moan fills the conference room. _"I requested for you to receive this alone."_

Eren's legs scramble on the bed, desperately trying to fuck himself onto Erwin's cock.

"I'm not jacking off at my work place." He doesn't intend to, anyways. By this point, he's ashamed to admit that he's been palming the tent on his crotch during the past couple of minutes. "Wouldn't do to have the droids suck up my spunk afterwards."

Without missing a beat, Eren retorts with a: _"True. The only one who gets to suck you dry is me."_

_Son of a bitch._

Levi bites his bottom lip, overwhelmed with the mental image of Eren's pretty little lips wrapped around his cock.

 _"Meanwhile, I'll be milking_ you, _"_ Erwin tells Eren.

A husky chuckle is smothered against Eren's neck, but Levi can hear the sound perfectly.

Levi watches, raptly, as Erwin slowly pulls at Eren's strings. A large hand wraps itself around his cock, slowly pumping him as Erwin fucks him at a maddeningly slow pace. Eren whimpers, his head thrashing from side to side, mouth open to moan and call out dirty nonsense.

Erwin's mouth latches onto Eren's nipple and sucks. The sound it earns him, this shaky yell that is somehow a wrecked moan, makes Levi's thighs tremble with desire. He presses a palm to his crotch and squeezes.

"You two will be the death of me," Levi mutters, finally giving in and swiftly dealing with his fly. Legs spread, he pulls out his cock and gives it a good tug. "Go on Erwin, fuck our boy. I want to hear him cry for your cock."

 _"F-Fuck! Yes,"_ Eren hisses, a shaky laugh tumbling out of him. _"Talk to me, Levi. Let me hear you."_

"You ought to see yourself right now," Levi continues, gripping the base of his cock as he watches them. "You look perfectly."

 _"R-Really...?"_ Of all the things to make Eren blush, it's the compliment that does the trick.

 _"You're always perfect,"_ Erwin adds, pressing a kiss to Eren's mouth. He entwines their fingers together, and Levi feels warmth bloom in his chest.

It's a rare occurrence, these random bouts of affection, and Levi has learned the hard way never to let them go by unnoticed. Too many close calls have taught him that he may never know when their last kiss may be, especially in times of war. That's not to say he's exactly vocal about it, choosing instead to show his love rather than say so.

Right now, Levi will save it, and unleash it on them when he next sees them. Because this is what keeps him going, the faith of there being a next time.

In midst of their frenzied fucking, both Eren and Erwin have their eyes glued on Levi, and it's obvious that their bed still feels incomplete without him.

"Bastards," Levi mutters, nearly chuckling if the sound hadn't been robbed by a moan when he squeezes the tip of his cock. "I want to see..." He doesn't finish the question, his thoughts fleeting, but Erwin catches where he's going.

Levi watches them shift on the bed. Eren lays on his side and Erwin straddles one of his legs, the other held up against his chest. Like this, there is nothing Levi can't see.

The slopes of Eren's muscled chest, the flexing of his stomach, the dark curls of his hair, the large cock, hard and bobbing as Erwin enters him again. And Erwin, his side profile almost god-like, a magnificent contrast to Eren's nearly devilish persona.

 _"Better?"_ Erwin asks, winking at Levi.

When Eren takes hold of his dick and begins stroking himself in tune with Erwin's thrusts, Levi hums with appreciation. "Very much."

 _"Good,"_ Eren moans out, hissing and biting his lower lip with a smile. _"'Cause I like it, too."_ He rests his head over his free arm, groaning with absolute delight. _"He's so deep, Levi, fuck. I feel so full."_

Levi drives his fist faster.

Hands on Eren's leg, Erwin massages it, kisses along it and lightly scrapes his teeth against it. _"You're so hot,"_ he says, nuzzling Eren's calf. _"I don't think I'll be able to last much longer."_

Eren looks like he's about to protest, but a well measured push from Erwin's hips hinders him. Instead, he cries out, shamelessly, and quickens the pace of his hand over his cock.

Again and again, Erwin abuses Eren's prostate, and for every garbled shout, Levi's ass comes off the chair, unable to keep himself from humping his fist.

"You like that, big boy?" Levi hears himself say, and he doesn't give a fuck if he sounds ridiculous. "You like getting fucked by your commander's fat cock? Look at you, acting so hungry for it."

This time, it's Erwin who makes a sound similar to that of a drowning man. He pushes harder, goes faster, puts his hands on the mattress to move freely, fuck Eren without mercy. He's close, and Levi can see the tell-tale signs. The way he furrows his brow, eyes shut and mouth open.

"Go ahead, Erwin," he grits out, hand now flying over his cock. "Fucking fill our boy up with your come."

Erwin's body jerks, and the movement is complemented by a soft whine.

Eren throws his head back, but refuses to stop jacking himself. _"So hot, so good, so... fucking... god, yes, Erwin..."_

His hand gets swatted away, and Levi smirks when Erwin takes Eren's cock and gives it a pump. Quick and dirty, Erwin strokes him, urging him to finish. By this point, Eren is nothing but a mess of moans, drool, and choked out laughs.

Swiftly, Erwin pulls out, and Eren nearly cries out with annoyance if he weren't readjusting himself on the bed.

Levi's jaw slackens when he sees Erwin settle between Eren's legs, his head full of blond hair buried in his groin. Eren's back arches off the mattress, his hands scrambling over Erwin's shoulders when he's taken into his mouth.

Time passes quickly from this point on, because Eren is all but screaming, and it's more than enough to drag Levi over the edge.

The two of them come a mere seconds apart, but Levi forces his eyes to stay open. The way Erwin eats Eren's come is always a mouthwatering spectacle. He sucks on the head, licks the shaft, and is careful to swallow down to the last drop.

Levi is too far gone to care about the mess on his own lap and hand. He hasn't gotten off in weeks, and this is just what he needed, even if it'll put his job on the line.

He watches Erwin kiss his way up Eren's stomach before settling down over him, his head nuzzled on his chest, a brilliant smile on both their faces.

Levi's chest aches again.

"Insufferable idiots," he mutters, unwilling to move just yet.

 _"Four more days,"_ Erwin says, drawing lazy circles onto Eren's stomach.

Having screamed himself hoarse, all Eren can offer Levi is a thumbs up, before carding his fingers through Erwin's hair.

Levi smiles. "Just four more days."


	2. Not a Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two's Prompt: "This is War"; War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too explicit in this chapter, but some world building because why not. Also, all of this is entirely unbeta'd so I apologize in advanced for anything too painful to read.

A soldier's work is never done, especially in times of interstellar war.

Higher-ups love weaving stories of privileges and promises of wealth, but they rarely ever come through.

This day in age, there are no such things as spoils of war, Earth having been driven to a more honest method of action over the centuries. Of course, that's not to say they never play dirty, but they are ethical about it. No 'shoot first, ask questions later' or 'finders keepers, losers weepers'. When smacked across the face with the knowledge that they were, in fact, not alone in the observable universe, they cleaned up their act.

Levi doesn't exactly remember how it all started. For all the classes that had been shoved down his throat when he joined the military, he can't remember jack squat about them.

It happened some two centuries after the Nuclear Age. Humans had tapped into a new source of communication that was, apparently, all the rage across the cosmos. According to all the books, all those years trying to make contact, it turned out that they had just been too primitive with their radio waves and tiny telescopes.

Most of the other races are nice folks, regardless of how disgusting some of their manners are. At least, the Revolvers are; those who revolve around their own suns. Dozens of races that emerged from neighboring star systems.

But the Cold Ones are harder to deal with.

They first came to Earth in empty suits, diplomatic but wasting no time in becoming hostile when their demands weren't met. These guys didn't require the light of a star to live, but fed off of cold darkness. By all means, they don't even have bodies, something Levi still can't wrap his head around, but they took a liking to Earth's oceans.

_"Give us your water and we'll let you keep your sun."_

Quite obviously, Earth hadn't taken the threat too kindly.

And now here he is, enjoying the only thing the military did good on: their promise of magnificent wealth for whoever was capable of bringing the Cold Ones to their nonexistent knees. That person is clearly not him, and technically, those creeps haven't been brought to their nonexistent knees just yet, but the Chancellor had plenty of faith on the Legion's 47th Commander.

Erwin Smith is a brilliant man in every sense of the word. His intelligence and wit goes unparalleled, granting the Legion dozens of victories over the course of the five years that the war has been going on for. An astounding tactician, loyal, honorable, a fantastic lay, and a pretty good husband. His sense of humor is terrible, but Levi figures he can't have his cake and eat it too.

Speaking of the military doing good on their promises, Levi frowns when he blinks open his eyes and finds said commander rummaging through his private quarters, slipping on layers of clothing rather than walking around buck naked.

Levi wants to remark that it's his day off, and that it's the fifth day off he's had to show up to work on. Earth's victory may be important, but Erwin has a duty to his spouses, one that includes back rubs, breakfast in bed, and lazy morning sex.

Speaking of sex, Levi can't help but lick his lips when Erwin slips into his thermal body suit. There's nothing like the sight of skin-tight, white boron carbide hugging all the curves and dips of Erwin's body. Especially when it clings to his perfectly round ass.

The sight eventually changes when Erwin pulls on his pants, shirt, and suit jacket. Even still, he looks ridiculously handsome. Nothing like waking up to a man in an officer's uniform.

"I would rather stay here," Erwin says, combing his blonde hair and slicking it into place. The blue of his suit contrasts with the all-white of the room. "The Chancellor called an urgent meeting."

He sounds tired, and Levi can sympathize. Even while being lieutenant, the fight has taken its toll on him.

"How long this time?"

"I'm hoping for, at most, half a day."

Levi hums, shifting on the bed to better accommodate the sleeping body half-way on top of him. "He's gonna flip his shit."

"I know," Erwin says, a frown tugging at this lips. He turns around to face the bed, scratches the back of his neck in a gesture that is painfully boyish. "I keep saying next time, but until this mess is over, I don't think I'll have enough time to even take you two out for dinner."  
Erwin pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head. He walks away from the mirror to sit on the bed, by Levi's feet.

Levi wiggles his toes under the covers, causing Erwin to smile and playfully tug at them.  
"Covering for you is starting to get difficult," Levi says, looking down at the mop of brown hair resting on his shoulder. He gently cards his fingers through it, careful to not wake him. "I'm not exactly a party animal, and he's getting tired of picnics in the Garden."

Spouse #2, Cadet and soon to be Major Eren Jaeger, is an endearing brat that somehow wormed his way into Levi's heart a matter of years ago. Things had been a bit messy at first, the matters of the bedroom and those of the heart clashing in an unorthodox way, but Levi is grateful for the Republic's willingness to kiss Erwin's ass.

Their three way marriage is the military's best kept secret, but no one's really buying it when the three of them carry matching rings around their necks when it's against military protocol.

"You can take him to the moon and he'll be happy," Erwin says, squeezing Levi's shin. "Eren loves you far too much to grow bored of your attempts to woo him."

"And he loves you enough to be heartbroken when you break your promises."

"That's unfair."

"Saying it like it is." Levi sighs, and shimmies on the bed to get deeper beneath the warm bed sheets. "He needs his husband as much as I do, dipshit, and not just for the sex. We just want to cuddle with you every once in a while, for fuck's sake."

Erwin has the gall to grin, his blue eyes shimmering in the warm light. "You're always so honest after a good fuck."

"Yeah, well, I would have blown you if you stayed in bed. Pretty sure Eren mentioned something about wanting to finger you."

The shiver that touches Erwin's shoulders is delightful to watch, as is the hint of heat that graces his eyes.

Without so much a word, Erwin kneels on the mattress, letting his hand run up the covered expanse of Levi's left leg. He squeezes just so when he reaches Levi's thigh, and he moans softly, before gasping when Erwin presses down on Levi's crotch.

"Tonight," Erwin says, leaning down to nibble on Levi's neck. "Even if I get a measly three hours of sleep, I'm taking you two out. All right?"

Head tipped back, Levi exhales shakily and nods. "I won't tell him anything."

Their mouths meet in a heated press, riddled with the same unrestrained fervor from last night. Teeth bite, tongues lick and lips smack. Erwin quietly devours his mouth while Levi makes no effort to keeps himself quiet. He sucks on Erwin's tongue, not caring for the mess of drool he's making.

A good night of sex and waking to see Erwin in uniform is pushing all of the right buttons. Levi can feel himself starting to get hard despite knowing that they have no time for this. If Erwin is being summoned, the odds of Levi's transmitter relaying an equally important request is pretty high.  
"Are we going for round three?"

Eren's groggy voice breaks through the lustful noises, and Levi nearly laughs when Erwin makes the ungraceful transition from kissing Levi to seizing Eren's mouth in 0.2 seconds flat.

"Good morning," Erwin murmurs, and the rasp of his voice is the equivalent to a lick to his cock. Eren seems to think so too, because he moans despite the heavy haze of sleep.

Levi watches Eren's hands tangle in Erwin's hair, messing it up without a care in the world as he pulls him closer. Eren kisses him with fierce energy, licking his lips, mouth, and nearly eating the man when Erwin puts his hands on him.

Quite frankly, Levi loses himself to the thought that Erwin might change his mind and let the two of them strip him out of his uniform. He gets to kneading at Erwin's tight ass, slipping his hands between his legs to press up against his crotch.

Erwin gasps, and dives right back to eat Eren's mouth, who is surprisingly responsive for someone fresh from sleep.

But Erwin's transmitter beeps, ruining the mood in an instant.

Eren groans, dismayed. "I thought you were staying in today."

Levi tries his damnedest not to give Erwin an accusing glare, but he fails. Now he's hot and bothered, sporting a terrible boner, and he wants Erwin to pay for it.

"I'm sorry," Erwin says, and Levi's annoyance vanishes.

Only goes to show how well and truly whipped the three of them are.

Being the understanding human being that he is, Eren simply nods his head, giving Erwin a smile that is supposed to be sweet, but comes out far too sad for either of them to handle. "It's okay," he says, touching his knuckles to Erwin's cheek. "You do what you gotta do, Commander."

That one phrase, however simple, traps them in a moment of heavy dejection. The war may seem so far away, but the reality is that the damn thing is right here, in their very bedroom, and there's nothing they can do about it.

Levi blinks when one of Erwin's hands cups his cheek, his other doing the same to Eren's.

"When this war is over," he says, leaning down to deliver a kiss to both their mouths. "We're taking a month long vacation."

The romantic to Levi's cynic, Eren beams a smile. "I want to see the quasar at Sector AOT2."

"I'll take you anywhere you want," Erwin says, pressing their noses together with a chuckle. "For now, enjoy your day with Levi, yes?"

Eren nods, waiting until Erwin stands up from the bed to wrap his limbs around Levi's body and nuzzling his neck. "I was thinking about a picnic in the Garden," he says, almost dreamily.

"I thought you hated it there," Levi remarks, sourly. He huffs, but settles down when Eren – maybe unintentionally, maybe not – ruts against his leg.

"Not when you're there."

The naked honesty in Eren's words starts an ache in Levi's chest that leaves no part of him untouched.

"Looks like you won't get bored today after all," Erwin says, looking pristine once more. His transmitter beeps again, but he ignores it in favor of kissing the two men in his bed once more. "Save some fun for me?"

"Like you deserve it," Levi says, but the sourness of his tone is eclipsed by the tender way he fixes the badges on the lapels of Erwin's uniform. "Don't get into any trouble."

"I won't." Erwin cups Eren's chin, and kisses the tip of his nose. "Have a nice day, now."  
Levi watches him go, the door quietly sliding shut behind him.

Eren doesn't waste a moment, pulling the sheets away and straddling Levi's hips with a mischievous little grin. He grinds down, rubbing their clothed erections together while he sucks Levi's bottom lip into his mouth.

"He's gonna pay for ditching us again," Eren says, the pleasantness in his voice deadly enough to make Levi's cock throb. "I say, tonight, we don't let him come."

Levi's fingers tingle with anticipation. He has chosen his partners well, apparently. "In that case, we should get off right now. This way we won't cave under desperation."

Eren giggles, dragging a finger along Levi's lips. "Deal. And then we go have breakfast 'cause I'm starving."

With unsurprising ease, Levi flips them over, pinning Eren underneath him and giving the column of his neck a wicked bite. "You've got yourself a deal."

He slips a hand down Eren's chest, down his stomach, until he reaches the wiry hairs just under his belly button. Here, he lightly scratches at the skin, making Eren tremble and squirm.

"We should probably get off a few times, just to be safe," he says between hitched breaths, angling his hips for Levi to finally touch him where he wants.

"It would be wise to save at least one load for him," Levi says, humming thoughtfully. "I want him to beg for it when we fuck in front of him."

"Oh, _fuck yes._ "

"Now, on your stomach, let's get you prepared for tonight."

Even if it'll be another eight hours until they see Erwin again, Levi intends to have Eren lose enough to take Erwin without any sort of stretching. Not that Erwin will be allowed to penetrate Eren tonight, not after breaking his promise, but Levi will spread him, spread his ass and fingerfuck that cute little hole until Erwin is humping thin air and Eren is coming on his lap, dick untouched.

"You're plotting," Eren says, wrapping his arms around Levi and pulling him close. "If it's Erwin's demise, then good. Count me in."

Levi huffs out an amused chuckle, and lays another kiss, this time over Eren's collarbone. "Consider it done."


	3. Not As Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three's Prompt: "Little Lion Man"; Fear/Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone was expecting something else but today's prompt called for some angst so there you have it.

Twenty years ago, a young man stood among the rubble, shakily picking up the shards of a broken teacup. Low quality, most likely bought at some flea market or — likelier yet — stolen. But the way those frail hands held onto the tiny fragments of beige and gold spoke of reverence, understanding, humbleness and gratefulness.

Levi always has been a simple man.

His emotions are as organized as his file cabinet, labeled and sorted by color. He picks a folder, opens it, demonstrates its contents, and puts it right back like nothing had been revealed at all. He's meticulous, methodical, clinical.

Which is why Erwin found himself enraptured.

Worlds apart, there's a middle ground that has been explored and exploited in great detail. Each grain of sand has been studied, tasted, and placed right back on its endless sea. They are mirror images, men whose hearts are set on a common goal. Equal.

Levi is also Erwin's counterweight. Head and tail, north and south, hot and cold.

Erwin relies on purely mathematical tactics, on immovable objects and unchanging variables. He is a rock, the soldier, the commander.

Meanwhile, Levi runs solely on intuition. Prone to insubordination, he often gets himself in trouble, but in the end he always makes the call he thinks is right. His fuel is comprised of gut feelings and empathy.

The two of them, they are like magnets thrown widely into the air. Whether they attract or repel really depends on the chaotic fluctuation of the universe.

Right now, before losing communication, they had repelled.

Erwin stands at attention before the monitors, hands tucked against his lower back and eyes on the single green line that crosses the black screen.

It's difficult to be both Levi's spouse and superior, but that rarely interferes with their assigned missions. Erwin commands, Levi obeys, even if the prospect of submitting to authority grates his nerves.

This time, things are different, and as a first, Erwin hesitated. That hesitation could have damn well costed him the lives of two dozen soldiers in the front lines, and for all he knows, he just has.

The Legion had anticipated a loss of signal once the enemy became aware of their strategy, and Erwin had already predicted much farther into the game. He expected the interruption a lot sooner. He moved his pieces carefully and precisely, and he stood tall, with confidence, that despite the casualties, the battle's victory is as good as theirs.

Erwin also expected Eren's recklessness in the field. The only problem he had was pinpointing Eren's exact course of action, being the unpredictable young man he is.

A part of him had accepted that the battlefield conditions would be by no means humane by the time the screen would cut to black. He was ready to see the blood, the decapitated heads and lonely limbs. He was ready to see his soldiers chopped in half, their entrails spread around them like gory halos. But try as he might, he was prepared to _not_ be prepared at the sight of Eren doing something that might place his life in jeopardy for the sake of his squadron.

He hates being right.

For the very first time, Erwin feels his knees threaten to give out from underneath him. He feels bile build in his throat. No amount of planning could ever prepare him for the very real fact that his husbands may not come back at all.

That's not to say that he doesn't mourn the loss of his men and women, but this is personal, and he has open the doors to the one thing he shouldn't have allowed entry to. 

His judgement will not be impaired. The need of the many outweighs the need of the few.

Many call him a monster, and he will never deny that claim. He can't. Humankind over his humanity. Humankind over his soul. Erwin Smith is a madman who shares a home with two equally mad men, and he would have it no other way, but now... now there's nothing but grief.

"Permission to join my men, General," he says against his better judgement. The mission will go through, regardless of the consequences.

Here is where he differs from Levi. The years have fallen over Erwin's head like raindrops eroding stone. He has grown emotional. Buried underneath the cruelty and coldness of a commander, is a sentimental fool who has fallen in love with two great individuals.

Erwin won't threaten the mission, but if they go, he goes with them.

"Don't be absurd," General Pixis says, walking up to stand by his side in a similar stance. He, too, stares at the dead screen. "We need you here, Commander. Can't risk you getting killed in the middle of a losing war."

Pixis is a bald man that reeks of vodka and wisdom beyond his years, regardless of his personal quirks. But just like Erwin, he too knows when to hang his sanity on a nail.

Erwin presses his lips together. "The field troupe can benefit from my insight, sir. Quite the contrary, I'm plenty worthless if I stay here and do nothing."

"You're too invaluable for me to let you walk out that door," Pixis says, his tone hard but sympathizing. From inside his jacket, he pulls out a flask which he offers to Erwin. "I'll help with your nerves."

Pride be damned, Erwin takes it. The liquor burns, but only serves to fuel his nausea.

"Private Jaeger has shown excellent combat skills since joining our division," Pixis explains, taking back his flask. "You underestimate him."

Clenching his jaw, Erwin defiantly lifts his head. "I'm not sure I follow."

Pixis laughs, and the sound is so loud and boisterous, it's almost obscene as it echoes across the communications room. "Two of my past wives served in the military," he says. "Headache, that was."

"I'm certain it was, sir."

"Feisty little she-devils, but I adored the heck out of them both."

"Where are they now, sir?" Erwin says, mindful of his tone of voice. He's being snappy, something obvious by the way he strains out the _sir_ more than necessary.

Pixis sighs. "One of them is living not too far south. Had three kids, last I heard. The other is... hell. Haven't heard from her since goodness knows when." Chuckling, Pixis pats Erwin's shoulder. "I know Levi well enough to know that he will allow no harm to come to Eren."

A sickening twist makes Erwin clench his fists.

"I fear you don't know him at all," is what he offers.

Levi is far from heartless, but he's a man driven by duty and an obligation far too great to be so easily discarded by the whim of the heart. No, Levi will not come to Eren's rescue; he will stand his ground and fight to the bitter end.

This just leaves Erwin. Who else can protect them?

"Do you really, truly, believe that Lieutenant Levi will leave Eren behind? Take a laser through his chest, and I can guarantee you that Levi will take down every single son of a bitch within a ten mile radius."

"Your point?"

"My point," Pixis says, fixing Erwin with a stern stare. "Is that Levi will fight for him, and he will fight for you. Have a little faith in them, Commander. They don't call them Humanity's Strongest and Humanity's Hope for nothing."

Erwin stands straighter, fixes his jacket by tugging at its ends.

Pixis has a point, but the case still stands. Levi and Eren's life are in danger, and it's Erwin's fault. It's his fault for talking a boy who has lived all his life in the slums into joining the Legion. It's his fault for looking into the blue-green eyes of a child that were hungry for the light of distant stars and thinking that that drive and determination would do wonders for the military.

Rarely does Erwin regret a choice, but he regrets this. He would rather have the two men currently out in the field never join the military. Let them lead bland and boring lives, with wives and children. Even if he must take himself out of the equation, so be it.

Erwin no longer cares. Nothing matters more to him that the safety of the people he loves most. Can he act on it? Of course he can't.

That doesn't mean he won't try.

"Insubordination and desertion both carry severe punishments," Pixis says, but there is no menacing hint to his words. Almost as if he were discussing the weather. "It would be a shame if you were somehow to get caught."

This is it, his opening. The only chance he'll get, and Erwin is too fearful to take it. He's too scared to walk past those doors, past those valleys and see nothing but death and destruction. Erwin is too scared that, among the dead, he will find two silver bands and nothing else.

"A man's ability to lead is not defined by his victories, but by how he copes with his defeats." Pixis sniffs, pressing the back of his hand under his nose. "Go and find them, Smith, regardless of what you think you might discover."

Erwin is certain there is nothing to find.

His transponder is clipped to his belt, and it has given no sign of an incoming signal. He and Levi had decided that once the satellites went down, they would use the last of their battery cells to get in contact.

It has been fifteen minutes since the appointed time.

True fear grips Erwin's heart. Hopelessness and anger.

He's standing at the precipice, and all he can embrace is fear and regret.

But he won't let them go alone.

Facing Pixis, Erwin offers him a stiff salute before walking off, telling no one where he is going. It's not like anyone is going to follow him out into a battlefield.

As he goes, he straps on his gear.

Twenty five minutes, and the line is still dead.

 _He won't let them go._ He promised Eren a month long vacation, and he promised Levi a back rub.

Wars are never personal, until they are.

Once upon a time, Erwin Smith was a cold and calculating man. The most feared and respected tactician in all of the North, burdened with the glorious task of ensuring humankind's survival.

He still is that man, but something else has grown within him. The silver chain around his neck reminds him of that.


	4. A Different Kind of Bruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four's Prompt: "Bruises and Bitemarks"; Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only behind by like three days, no big deal. Real life got in the way and brutally butchered my sleep schedule (only slept 10 hours in four days, it was insane), and then the computer decided to fuck up the touchpad, forcing me to restart and lose 300 words. But oh well, it's the weekend, so here we go. Hopefully I'll be able to finish EVERYTHING for EruRiRen Week, even if it's a little late.
> 
> Here's a longer, smutty-er chapter.

Eren's migraine is roughly the size of Jupiter's storm, and just as severe. Moving his head makes his temples throb savagely, making him groan, body slackening against the comfortable gurney.

Once the initial wave of pain and disorientation wears off, one prevalent thought grips him: he's alive. At the moment, he isn't exactly sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Annually, the military invests billions of dollars on all sorts of high-tech weapons and advanced equipment. Last thing he heard, there had been an awesome breakthrough in the medical department that had something to do with painless hospital stays.

Gutted? Here's a shot; absence of pain guaranteed. Painless birthing, painless everything and yet here he was, about to cry like a baby because it hurts too damn much. The burn is infernal, but all he can do is thrash his feet in fear of further upsetting his head.

Speaking of aching heads, he fails to feel the cool heaviness over his forehead at first. It's when it moves, slow and careful, that he risks shifting his eyes to see.

Beside his oddly comfortable hospital bed stands Erwin, with his hand softly caressing the creases of Eren's brow. 

He doesn't say anything when he realizes that Eren has noticed his presence, only offering a warm smile.

Eren shuts his eyes again, trying with all his might to fight off the pain, until sleep wins over him.

When he wakes again, it's to the sound of voices speaking in hushed tones. He doesn't open his eyes because he doesn't have to see in order to know who both individuals are. It's difficult to understand what they're saying, and he figures it has something to do with the grogginess that tries to pull him under again. The pain has eased, and he feels like flying.

Eren is high as balls, and he's definitely not complaining.

He hears Erwin chuckle in response to something Levi says, and he can't help but smile.

The atmosphere feels strange, almost detached.

One moment, he's on the front lines, and the next, he's here.

"This is unnecessary," Levi says. "We had the resources back home. I don't see why we had to risk transferring him."

"Lack of gravity will ease his healing," Erwin says, and he sounds endearing. "He made the trip safely. There's really nothing to worry about."

The sound of shuffling; the soft smack of lips. "What are we gonna do when he wakes up?" Levi asks, his voice so low it's almost hard to hear him.

"Help him. He's strong. He'll be able to take it."

"And if he doesn't?"

"That's why he has us."

Levi sighs, and by now, Eren forces open his eyes.

He's in a private room decorated in somber hues of gray and blue. Minimal but nice, it's easy on his eyes. Despite the flowers resting by his bedside, Eren knows he is no longer on Earth.

This is the LOMEF: the Legion's Orbital Medical Facility. A station that stands on Earth's orbit.

Levi always bitched about how such a thing was unnecessary, but Erwin always insisted that their most advanced technology shouldn't be kept within the enemy's reach. So they shoved everything on a space station. 

Eren thinks it's pretty cool, from what he's heard. Here, they engage in Zero Gravity Rehabilitation, where less weight allows for an easier recuperation from extreme physical trauma. Which makes him wonder why the hell he's here in the first place since he feels perfectly fine... aside from the crippling pain on the general left side of his body.

Still not speaking up, Eren's mouth twitches into a smirk when he spots Levi sitting on Erwin's lap. They're doing nothing but looking at each other, Erwin's hands touching Levi's face as their foreheads are bumped together.

Eren is left to wonder what happened for them to get here. He's curious about the pained look on Levi's face as he nuzzles Erwin's own, and the way Erwin touches Levi's legs and arms as if he were about to break. It's both heart-warming and unsettling.

A twinge of pain makes him groan, and the sound catches both of their attention. If he weren't so out of it, he would have laughed at how fast both men rush to his side.

Erwin says something, but Eren doesn't hear it because Levi is laughing. Nothing raucous or jovial, but a sound that exudes pure relief, and it's sheer music and magic to his ears.

"Am I getting debriefed or...?" Eren says, cursing at how heavy his tongue feels. His lips twitch when each of them take one of his hands, only to find that he can't feel Levi's touch.

He blinks down at his arm, only to recoil so harshly he nearly vomits at the pounding pain his head.

Erwin pins him down with gentle force, and offers him a sympathetic smile.

"My arm," is all Eren can say, his eyes widening. "What happened to my arm?"

The appendage looks normal enough, only slightly discolored. But it takes him a colossal effort to move his fingers. Somehow, he can tell that something is wrong just by looking at it.

Levi lifts the offending arm and presses a kiss to the back of his hand, and even though he can feel it, the feeling is oddly muted.

"Are you in pain?" Erwin says, drawing his attention. "The nurses did what they could, but no amount of spray can numb neural re-connections." He runs his fingers through Eren's hair. "They used good old fashion morphine."

Eren frowns, his mouth tasting funny. "Neu... Neural... what?"

When neither of them says a word, Eren decides to just glare. It's then that he notices something off about Levi, as well. His head is wrapped in bandages, and his right eye moves differently from left one. It's also brighter.

Lower lip quivering from a sea of emotions, Eren swallows around the knot in his throat. "What happened?"

"Those assholes did quite a number on us," Levi says, casually tapping his new bionic eye. "The Legion thought it'd be hilarious to give us an upgrade. I can see through your clothes with this."

Eren's eyes are hard, but his lower lip wiggles with the need to laugh.

Erwin snorts. "As long as it doesn't have a laser setting. Wouldn't do to have you pulverizing said clothing in inopportune places."

The attempt at humor eases Eren's anxiety, but not by much. He fidgets, sits up on the bed and the arm moves like dead weight. The drugs' effects are beginning to scamper off, leaving him aching all over.

"Your arm had to be reconstructed," Erwin says. "A part of it is still your own, but the rest, well." He looks down at the arm that Levi is still holding. "All just a matter of getting used to."

"I have a robot arm." Pulling said limb out of Levi's hold, Eren flexes his fingers. He twists his wrist, folds it at the elbow. It moves with a little effort, but it's moves. "That's actually kinda rad."

This earns him a couple of sad little smiles.

"What matters is that you're both alive," Erwin says, leaning down to press his lips to Erwin's forehead. It no longer hurts as much. "We live to fight another day."

Levi hums in agreement. "I no longer need glasses to read."

"And that's the real tragedy here," Eren jokes. Because, in all honesty, a nerdy Levi is a very hot Levi.

"Brat," he says, but that single word is brimming with fondness. "You scared the shit out of me." All the humor is gone from Levi's voice, leaving nothing but anger behind. "You stupid piece of shit. Would it kill you to listen to me for once in your pitiful life?"

Sinking into his pillow, Eren closes his eyes. He doesn't remember much of the battle, and he's sure no good will come from remembering the atrocities he knows must have been out there. However, he does recall Levi calling out for him. He remembers the humbled words that were muttered to him in the heat of the moment.

"Give him a moment," Erwin says, and Eren somehow gets that it's meant for Levi. "I trust we've all learned from this experience. Isn't that right, Eren?"

"Yeah..." he says, unsure. He feels too comfortable despite the morphine's effects having passed. There's a pleasant heaviness to his limbs, a fluttering in his gut. "Um..."

Licking his lips, Eren gets the urge to look down. He realizes that he's actually naked, the lower part of himself covered by a soft sheet. 

Erwin has a hand underneath the sheet, and his fingers are rubbing circles along the inside of his thigh. The gesture is a calming one, something that never fails to make him relax, and it also never fails to get him hot and bothered.

The tent embarrasses him. Which is ridiculous, considering the absolute filth he's done with these men in the past.

"This is serious," Levi warns Erwin, casting a deadly glare. "Don't coddle him while I'm trying to prove a point."

"Have some heart," Erwin says, offering his most angelic smile. "We're all tired, Levi. The last thing we need now are sermons or reprimands. Let's just enjoy the fact that we're right here, right now."

Levi crosses his arms in front of his chest. "Let me guess. You want to have survival sex."  
Eren does laugh this time. All three of them have a _thing_ , so to speak. Levi enjoys leather, he enjoys roughhousing, but Erwin is something else entirely. The prospect of a fight, the exhilaration of survival always gets him hard.

Fucked up people, all three of them. But neither of them are complaining.

Shrugging, Erwin's smile is so sweet. Eren can feel himself melt into the bed. 

"You two are absurd," Levi remarks with a scoff.

"Actually," Eren interrupts, adjusting his hips in hopes of getting Erwin to touch his erection. The hand teasingly pull away. "Didn't we agree on something?" he tells Levi.

Erwin's hand seizes all movement, his eyebrow lifting. "Oh?"

Levi stares at Eren with more of his usually blank look, until the realization hits him. There's a glint in his eye, and a twitch at the corner of his mouth. "Ah."

The satisfaction of seeing Erwin's pleasant facade falter is priceless. Etched in those endless blue eyes are curiosity, trepidation, and more than a little excitement.

"Care to enlighten me?"

Eren grins. "A few weeks ago you were supposed to spend the day with us and you totally ditched for work." Recognition. "Well, Levi and I got to talking."

"You're gonna have to beg for it," Levi says, perfectly cool and calm. "Eren and I are going to fuck like bunnies and you're not allowed to even think about touching your dick until we say so."

Erwin's nostrils flare, and it would be funny if the dark look that crosses his face hadn't been equally terrifying and sexy.

"You're going to tease me?"

"And then we're going to fuck you."

"How hard?" Erwin says, his voice dropping low enough to sound like a purr. He spreads his legs, hands gripping the seat's armrest as he makes himself comfortable in the lewdest way possible.

Neither of them replies.

A little weary at the idea of exerting himself, Eren tries to move the least as possible. He remains still as Levi slips onto the bed, straddling his hips in a single fluid movement. The weight is pleasant, warming Eren's fingers and making his toes tingle.

The kiss comes with little warning, Levi's mouth pressing against his with the same amount of adoration the man always tries to keep buried under layers of indifference. His lips are soft.  
Levi's hands hold Eren's face, thumbs caressing cheekbones, jaw, and neck.

Carefully, Eren lifts his uninjured arm and grabs onto Levi's hair, giving the silky smooth locks a light tug in order to angle their kiss. There's a lick, permission, and then the incessant stroking of tongues.

Grateful for his nakedness, Eren gasps out a short laugh when Levi grinds down, pushing and rubbing together. Eren wants nothing but skin on skin, but he doesn't forget the idea that this is meant to torment Erwin.

Erwin, who is sitting cross-legged, with chin in hand. He looks like someone studying a fascinating specimen rather than watching their spouses getting it on. It doesn't bother Eren, however, because he can see the hint of arousal just behind the thin veneer of calm.

Attention having strayed, it's brought back by a bite to his top lip.

Eren blinks up at Levi, not at all put off by his new eye, and smiles.

He may not remember the events that occurred on the battlefield, but he remembers the very real fear of having thought he had lost him.

They kiss again, unrestrained yet oddly chaste.

Levi's fingertips tickle their way down Eren's collarbones, chest, stomach, until they reach the edge of the sheet. "Let's see that plump cock of yours, hm?"

The sheet gets pulled away, making Eren shiver when the cool air hits him.

A thrill runs up his spine because he loves being exposed. If it were up to him, he'd walk around naked 90% of his private time. The freedom and comfort it provides is wonderful, especially in the presence of Levi and Erwin.

Levi hums appreciatively, pressing up his hand to Eren's cock as if measuring its weight. He gives it a light stroke, before dragging down the pad of his finger from tip to root.

Eren smiles with pure bliss. It's always the simple and light touches that ignite the hottest fires along his body, and Levi knows precisely how to start them.

Kisses are spread to every inch of skin Levi can reach, and he only stops at random spots to suck bruises. He drags his teeth over the nubs of Eren's nipples, all the while touching his cock enough to get it fully hard, but not enough to make him come.

"Levi," Eren says, for no reason other than to say it. He knows Levi loves it when his name is called.

Taking the bottom edge of his sweater, Levi pulls it up and off. He looks over his shoulder, coyly, at Erwin, before throwing it in his direction.

Erwin catches it, and holds the beige fabric to his face, inhaling Levi's scent. His nails dig into it, but Erwin does nothing else, carefully obeying their wishes.

Attention back on Levi, Eren pulls him down for a kiss, and gets to work on undoing his pants.  
Undressed, Eren can see the full extent of the damage. Cuts, gashes, burn marks — but they all look healed, which makes him wonder just how long he has been under.

Levi isn't shy or insecure about it, running a hand down his chest to messily tug at his cock. "Pass me the lube," he tells Erwin, who reluctantly does so. Much to Eren's pleasure, he can see the obvious erection in front of Erwin's pants.

Tube in hand, Levi pours plenty of it over his and Eren's cocks. He pushes them together in a slow grind, and it feels insanely good. Hot, heavy, and slick, Eren can't help but moan.

Sitting up straight, Levi uses a hand to pin their cocks against Eren's stomach and begins to move. His thrusts are slow and calculated, not meant to get off, but to turn on.

He works the two of them until they're both throbbing, desperate for anything more, but his self-discipline and will-power is something to behold. An available hand comes to up to play with one of Eren's nipples until he thinks better of it.

The smirk that touches Levi's mouth is unsettling, mostly because it means that there are terrible plans about to unfold.

Or terribly _good_ , because Levi is reaching behind him.

A slick finger presses to Eren's hole, and he gasps.

Bringing up his legs, Eren digs his knees into the mattress and spreads them, granting Levi all the space he needs. But Levi doesn't push inside, opting instead to circle and tease the twitching muscle.

"Please," Eren says, pushing up his hips. "Put it inside."

Levi cocks his head to the side, and leans down to kiss his jaw. "Not today, remember?"

Eren groans. Normally, he'd be all for making either of his men wait and beg, but he's edging on desperate. Tired, weary, and frustrated, all Eren wants to do is have good sex. Clean and fast.  
"I'm tired," he says, bringing up his new hand to touch Levi's chest. It's bizarre, but not as bad as he had thought.

In a good mood, apparently, Levi nods. "All right, let's move it along, then." Pressing one more kiss to Eren's mouth, he hooks his hands under his armpits and yanks him up.

The room spins for a few seconds, making him cling to Levi until it all falls back into place. He feels light, an odd sensation in his stomach, and that's when he finally realizes it.

"You think we can lower the Gs a bit more?" he says against Levi's neck, stealing a quick bite that earns him a muffled groan.

"Sex in Zero G is impossible if you're tired," Levi says, patting the back of Eren's head. "We'll try it next time."

Before he can move away, Eren clings to Levi with his legs wrapped around his waist. He humps him, quick and dirty, and it's more counterproductive than anything, considering their cocks barely touch in the awkward position.

"Eren," Levi says, trying to pry him away. "Control yourself, you little fuck."

"I can't," he grumbles, wrapping his arms around Levi's shoulders and squeezing him. "I'm just...." _Glad you're alive, here, safe._

Warm hands press against Eren's back, and neither minds the traces of lube the touch leaves behind.

Eren clings to him for a while longer, before finally pulling with a shaky laugh. "Let's see how far we can push our commander."

Erwin straightens up at this.

His shirt is undone, but he's otherwise impeccable. Good. The more satisfying it'll be to wreck him.

Following a similar train of thought, Levi gets off the bed and brings Eren with him. Unsure of what he has planned, Eren keeps pressed to his side, brushing his engorged cock against Levi's hips at whichever opportunity he's given.

"Take your clothes off and get on the bed," Levi tells Erwin, his tone of voice leaving no room for complaint.

The beat of a moment passes before Erwin concedes with a humble "Yes, sir."

Eren bites back a moan.

They both watch Erwin undress, and he keeps it simple. He does tease when he reaches his underwear, slipping his thumbs inside the band and pulling it, letting it slap against the pale skin of his hips.

Erwin bruises easily, meaning that the hit will leave a nice reddening behind.

Eren wraps a hand around Levi's cock, slowly pumping it as Erwin climbs onto the bed and makes himself comfortable.

"Is this all right?" Erwin says, fluffing the pillow under his head. He opens his legs, and lets his hands roam his chest, stomach, thighs, but doesn't once touch his dick, regardless of how swollen it looks.

"Perfect," Levi says, but rather than treat himself to the meal on the bed, he turns to Eren, pulling him close.

He doesn't complain. The two of them are being ridiculous, savagely pawing at each other as they tonsil-fuck by the foot of the bed. But hey, their cocks are touching, and that's all that matters to Eren.

Levi grabs the mounds of his ass and begins kneading, squishing and pulling and pushing, ridiculously playing with them. He turns them slightly, so that Eren's back is to Erwin, and he already knows what Levi's intentions are.

Even if Eren is taller, he stands on his tip-toes, granting Erwin a better view from the bed. Just as expected, Levi slips a hand between Eren's cheeks, and playfully presses his fingers against the hole.

Arms around Levi's shoulders once again, trying to keep his body from shaking, Eren braces himself.

"No, spread your ass," Levi tells him against his ear. "I want him to see."

Swallowing hard, Eren nods. A cheek in each hand, he pulls them apart, and the chill makes him shiver. "Like this?"

"Like that," Levi says, rewarding Eren with a soft kiss to the mouth.

Eren licks his lips when a lube-slicked finger is again pressed to his entrance, only breaching the surface a slight bit. It feels hot, and his knees wobble. He would much rather be the one on his back.

"I want Erwin to see your tight little ass," Levi continues, pushing his finger in a fragment of an inch deeper. "I want him to see how I'm gonna fuck it, and he won't be able to do shit."  
Even if Eren can't see him, he can hear the way Erwin's breath hitches.

The intrusion doesn't hurt, though it feels a little strange after having gone so long without being penetrated. Levi is careful, slowly spreading him and getting him ready with as little discomfort as possible.

"Pretty, isn't it? You should feel how he feels with him squeezing him, sucking me deeper into his body... and that's just my finger." Levi begins to suckle on Eren's shoulder. "Imagine how it would feel if I bent him over and fucked him past the point of talking."

Eren doesn't want to imagine, he wants to experience it. He moans, clear and loud, and as a result, Levi pushes his finger in deeper.

The stretching doesn't get very far. Levi turns him around to face Erwin, and his hand drifts down to play with Eren's cock.

"Should we use him?" he asks Eren, pressing the tip of his tongue to Eren's earlobe  
.  
It's a tempting thought. Even if Erwin somehow makes himself look unfazed by what's going on, the desire is nakedly obvious on his face. And his dick probably has a say in it too, standing tall and hard, slick with precome and begging to be sucked.

But using Erwin entitles something Eren hadn't expected Levi would go through with. They've had sex countless times, and never once has Erwin let them take control of the situation. He's too much of a control freak, even if he trusts them with his life.

Eren frowns when Levi pulls away from him and walks towards the bed, which he climbs onto.

Again, the three of them have tried some pretty kinky stuff, but Levi always exceeds himself. Eren can feel his cheeks warm at the sight of Levi kneeling over Erwin's face.

True, Eren is willing to bet a lifetime's worth of cash and his life that Levi has the cleanest ass on this side of the cosmos, but that doesn't mean a tongue should be shoved up there.

"Don't knock it till you try it," Levi says, the last few words melting into a drawn-out moan that makes Eren's cock jerk. "Eat up, big boy."

Erwin grips Levi's thighs.

Eren slinks closer to the bed, angling himself to better see what is going on. He's not an idiot, since it isn't the first time he's seen Levi getting rimmed by Erwin, but the whole face-sitting thing is something new.

The noises that jump out of Levi's mouth trance Eren, as does the motion of Erwin's tongue as it flicks and circles, pushes in and seals with a kiss.

Hand around himself, Eren squeezes, absently stroking while watching.

One of Erwin's feet reaches for him, or at least tries to, and Eren looks down at it with a raised eyebrow. The way Erwin shimmies on the bed, lifting his hips, is almost amusing. If Eren isn't mistaking, he's finally asking for it.

Levi's chuckles make Eren look at him, and he does in time to see Levi fully putting his weight on Erwin's face. He whines, moving his hips in a circle before lifting himself, and Erwin gasps in a breath of hair. He isn't put off by it, though, because he pulls Levi right back down.

"He wants it," Levi says, bracing himself against the bed's headboard to bounce himself. "Give it to him."

After a moment's hesitation, Eren gets to it.

Not without fumbling, he climbs onto the bed and pours lube over his fingers. He looks down at Erwin's spread legs, the bulk of muscles with enough power to run down an army, and he thinks twice about trying to overpower him, even while tag-teaming with Levi. If Erwin doesn't want this, he can easily throw them both off, so there's that.

With his clean hand, Eren touches Erwin's stomach, caressing his thighs and the surrounding area of his cock.

Holding in a breath, he poises the tip of a finger over Erwin's hole and — as gently as possible — pushes it inside.

As expected, Erwin tenses, but Levi shushes him by stroking his chest and mumbling sweet nothings to calm him. He nods at Eren to continue.

Carefully gauging Erwin's body language, Eren continues.

It takes them both a while, for Eren to become confident enough to insert three fingers, and for Erwin to grow comfortable with the intrusion. Meanwhile, Levi seems a thousand miles away, sitting on a golden throne as he thrashes and moans like slut.

Levi eventually kneels up on shaky legs and collapses frontwards, only to catch himself before colliding with the rest of Erwin's sweat-slicked body. The position is convenient enough, so Levi takes the opportunity to lick a strip down Erwin's cock.

Normally, Erwin is the most collected out of all of them, but the startled moan that rips itself out of his throat is the most beautiful sound.

Taking his time and being the asshole that he is, Levi lays on top of Erwin, playfully curling a finger along a coarse blond hair. He watches Eren work, occasionally pressing kiss to Erwin's balls when he gets too tense.

"How's he feel?"

"Tight," Eren says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. How else would he feel? Erwin's probably never taken a dick up his ass in his life.

Levi hums, grabbing Erwin's cock and casually pressing it to his lips as if it were pen for him to suck on. "First one to fuck Smith's virgin asshole. Has a nice ring to it."

Eren's mouth twitches. "Yeah, pretty much." He hooks his fingers, but so far he's had no luck in coming across the desired bundle of nerves.

From the head of the bed, Erwin groans in frustration.

"I think he's ready," Levi says, looking up at Eren.

True enough, Erwin is staring at him with an airy smile that is oddly endearing.

"Slick up and get inside, I want to watch."

Eren nods, and pours more lube onto his cock.

Levi slips backwards to give Eren more space, and to get his ass on Erwin's face. For a brief moment, Eren sees Erwin lick Levi's scrotum.

Cock in hand, Eren rolls his shoulders to get the tension out. He can do this, especially if Levi is here to guide him if he needs to.

Head to Erwin's entrance, Eren pushes until he breaches the ring of muscle and stops. He places his hands on Erwin's wide hips, strokes his thumbs across the jutting bones, and then begins the long and slow slip inside.

Eren stares, fascinated, at the stretching skin, at how his cock is engulfed into the silky smoothness of Erwin's body, and sighs with pleasure.

Levi distracts Erwin by playing with his dick, giving it tiny nips and licks until Eren fully bottoms out.

It's hot.

It's hot and tight and it feels so fucking good, Eren is having a hard time landing his thoughts. His hands tremble as they grip at Erwin's skin, his thighs shake from holding his position, but he waits. Eren wants nothing more than to fuck Erwin senseless, but he waits.

Levi leans down enough to run his tongue along the juncture of Eren's cock and the muscle of Erwin's ass, making the two of them moan and groan. "Move," he orders, and Eren obeys.

His thrusts are clumsy, lacking any sort of finesse or rhythm. It's embarrassing, considering it isn't the first time he's done this to someone, but the fact that this is Erwin makes him nervous. Husband or not, this is a damn big deal.

Levi sits up, stealing a kiss from Eren's mouth before turning around to face Erwin. They kiss — slow, long, and heavy — until Erwin starts struggling to keep himself in check.

As Eren's pace increases, so do Erwin's moans. To see him, a man that is always so perfectly in control, writhe on the bed, underneath him, makes Eren's mouth run dry.

He wants more. He wants to push harder, fuck faster, and by the looks of it, so does Erwin.  
Levi has stopped kissing him, opting instead to just stare at the man with naked amusement.

"Who knew you'd like it this much?" 

"It's...." Erwin starts, but then his mouth falls open in a silent gasp. When he gathers his wits, he chuckles shakily. "Good. Odd, but good."

Eren smiles, pushes a little harder.

"Wouldn't it be better," Erwin continues, his feet sliding along the mattress, "if I got on my knees?"

"Better?" Levi asks.

Nodding, Erwin reaching up to touch his fingers to Levi's jaw. "More purchase, better range of movement." A strangled moan. "Eren could get deeper."

"Deeper, harder, faster, brutal," Levi taunts, grabbing Erwin's wrist and sucking his fingers into his mouth. "It isn't about what you want, Erwin, not tonight. You don't deserve it yet."

"I'm sorry," he says, the last word failing him. "It wasn't my intention."

"We know it wasn't," Eren says, delivering a particularly harsh thrust that gets the bed rocking. "Which, technically, is why we're letting you come. Eventually."

"Though, by our terms," Levi clarifies, giving Erwin's cheek a frisky slap.

" _Fuck_ , I don't care. Just let me come."

Levi laughs, jovial. "Not yet, hot stuff. We're not done with you."

Erwin groans, but there's mirth in it. "Woe is m-me."

"Smartass."

Meanwhile, Eren is so concentrated on the sole purpose of getting under Erwin's skin, that he doesn't notice Levi move. 

Lost in the blissful heat, Eren digs his nails into the soft flesh of Erwin's thighs. Head thrown back, he lets the two of them do as they wish, as long as he isn't interrupted. All he wants is to remain buried in the maddening heat, to be sucked in and squeezed without mercy.

He's desecrating Erwin — his husband, his commander. This should be a sin, a sacrilege to dirty something so beautiful and ethereal.

Eren shifts the weight on his knees, leans forward a slight bit, and like this he can move more freely. He can fuck into him on an angle, and it's just the one he had been looking for.

He feels rather than sees or hears Erwin react to it. His body jerks, tenses, his heels hurriedly scrambling over the sheets. Erwin fucks himself onto Eren's cock, awkwardly, feverishly.

Curious about the fact that he didn't hear any sort of exclamation, Eren opens his eyes.

What he sees is Levi's back, his ass flexing, thighs clenching and unclenching. Erwin's hands are scrambling over his back, leaving new trails of scratches over already healing scars.

Eren leans to the side to get a look at Erwin, and his breath hitches when he sees it.

Levi is clutching onto a fistful of blond hair, moving Erwin's head without restraint. Thin lips are stretched around Levi's cock.

Eren's pace falters.

Dirty and obscene, the sight of Levi face-fucking Erwin, the sound of him choking, does a perfect job at getting him off. Erwin is nothing but a mess, his body trembling and jerking over Eren’s lap.

Heat coiling in his gut, twisting and pulsing in his groin, Eren growls. 

He’s beyond exhausted, pained and a little woozy, but hell if he’s going to let that come between him and the orgasm boiling inside of him. Eren is going to come, and he’s going to fill Erwin up nice and good.

By this point, it’s difficult to discern who is making which noise, and Eren is ready to bet that the entire station can hear them going at it, but he doesn’t care. He lives for Levi’s unguarded moans, the hitched shouts, and the high-pitched fucking squeals whenever something is done right. And now, he can catalog Erwin’s menagerie of sounds.

Eren comes, and each pulse of his cock is accented by a slap of his hips to Erwin’s ass. Even so, Eren drives in over and over, frenzied, unwilling to let go of the wicked orgasm that causes havoc along his body.

One more thrust and he stills, growling out a shout that melts away into a raw laugh.

Using his arms to hold himself up, Eren tries to catch his breath while watching Levi deliver. The muscles along his back are a stunning work of art, his biceps so thick, Eren's mouth mouth waters at the idea of being pinned down.

Levi, too, is close, fucking Erwin's mouth without restraint until he finally snaps, and comes with a pathetic whimper and a whine. He pulls out just as he does so, making a mess out of Erwin's face.

As for Erwin, he's left panting and coughing, but greedily eating up what Levi has given him.

Eren wraps a hand around his cock, strained so hard and slick he has problems with his coordination. Either way, Eren jacks him off, fast and rough. His other hand comes up to play with his balls, squeezing and palming, softly fondling and tugging them.

Thickening in his hold, Eren licks his lips and strokes him faster.

Erwin comes, grunting shakily and gasping for air.

Eren looks down at the mess on his palm and figures, _what the hell_ , and eats up.

Before he can finish, however, he's dragged away from the foot of the bed and onto the center, between the two of them. Even while thoroughly fucked out, Levi's strength is unparalleled.

Body feeling like jelly, Eren grins up at the starry ceiling — at a spinning Earth with its beautiful hues of green, blue, white and brown.

Two pairs of lips press to the sides of his face, and two pairs of hands tenderly caress whatever they can touch.

Eren sinks into the bed, feeling absolutely wonderful, and _safe_.

They're alive, despite the terrifyingly close call.

"How are you feeling?" Erwin asks, his voice wavering and scratchy.

Eren giggles. "I should be asking you this, not the other way around."

"Does your arm hurt?" Levi says, gingerly pressing his fingers to Eren's demi-robotic arm. "Chest? Anything?"

"I'm fine, really." He smiles up at the both of them. "Honestly."

Erwin's sigh is relieved, but heavy. There's something else there, something hidden, but it vanishes the moment Eren touches his cheek. "Than we're happy to hear that."

Levi's knuckles knock against Eren's chest. "What he said."

Shutting his eyes, Eren nods. "So, nap or shower? I feel disgusting." Neither of them reply, and Eren grows worried at the silence. Especially Levi's. "Well?"

"Sleep," both Levi and Erwin answer in unison, and Eren laughs once again.

"Sleep it is."


	5. The Ghosts of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days Five and Six Prompts: "Howl"; Supernatural / "A New Hope"; Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two prompts in one because they just go together too well. Behold the supreme amount of pain in this. 
> 
> One more to go!

People say war leaves an echo until long after it's gone. It extends through the ages, bouncing off the broken walls of buildings once important, the faces of survivors, and the memories of the deceased.

The end of the war doesn't bring joy. All it leaves behind are ghosts.

Not the real kind, quite obviously, but they might as well be. Not a day goes by that just out of the corner of his eye, Levi can swear he sees a fallen comrade walking by.

The Earth is damn near deserted by now, everyone having fled to Titan, or to their orbiting station, awaiting departure to the colony on Jupiter's moon. There's nothing really left here, other than freak storms and enemy survivors that have scurried underground.

"We have two weeks," Erwin says, walking up behind Levi on the grassy field. "That's as long an extension we're getting. Pixis wants us off this planet before radiation levels spike."

Levi makes a noncommittal sound to let him know he's heard him.

The sun is blisteringly hot, and he can feel himself roasting under his uniform. Once upon a time, everyone thought Earth would cook under the radiation of their own weapons. No one really expected they would live to see the day when their star would grow enough to engulf their pale blue dot.

In a few decades, a century top, the sun will take it's last breathe, and by then, they would have to have traveled a safe enough distance if they want to see another day.

Levi has always wanted to see a star go nova.

But dying balls of hydrogen and helium are the least of his and Erwin's worries right now.

"What are you going to do?" Levi asks him, looking down the small hill with a frown.

The cemetery they stand on is small, one belonging to the empty country side. A hundred feet away, Eren is on his knees, head bowed over a gravestone.

"He joined the Legion because he wanted to leave this planet," Erwin says, biting back a sigh. He's annoyed.

"He joined because he wanted revenge." Levi releases the latch on his belt and unbuttons his tunic, unable to take the heat. "And because what you said, yes. But I don't think he wanted to leave permanently."

"Tough luck."

"It's his _mother_ ," Levi says, and almost laughs to himself at the realization that they've reversed roles. Usually, it's Erwin trying to calm his irritation.

Smith may be the equivalent of a humanoid robot in the battlefield, but it when it comes to his personal battles, he's quick to blow his fuse. Just like Levi and Eren, he doesn't really know how to deal with his feelings and emotions more than half the time. 

"We've all lost people," he says, cuttingly.

"He's not staying behind, if that's what you're worried about," Levi says, surprisingly soft. He touches Erwin's arm, clutching his sleeve. "I'll personally kick his ass and tie him to the fucking ship."

Still tense, Erwin shakes his head. "And you? Are you ready to leave?"

Levi thinks.

His life on Earth had never been too glamorous, not before he started dating the military's top dog. Humans were mostly shit who treated him like fouler smelling shit. But regardless of that, Earth was home. A dying one, but home nonetheless.

"Yes," he says, and starts walking down the hill. "There's a bunch I didn't get to see but I guess it isn't worth jack squat anymore. All we have left are records."

Erwin follows close behind. "Corrupted ones at that. Unless we can get the system online and manually retrieve them, there won't be anything to remember this place by."

"Funny, isn't it?" Levi says, wryly. "Centuries ago we sent a goddamned satellite pumped full of music and photos and all that jazz out into space, adamant to find life, and now here we are."

"Life found us, and now we have no means to view photos or listen to music," Erwin finishes with a chuckle. "C'est la vie."

"A fucked up joke."

"Doesn't mean we can't make new stuff once we get relocated."

Levi shrugs, coming to a stop a few feet away from the grave.

They both fall quiet.

Eren is sitting now, knees to his chest and chin over them. His arms are wrapped around his legs. He's turned himself a ball, like he always does when he gets overwhelmed.

The sky above head, previously orange, not turns a dark gray. Thunder rumbles in the distance, and the chances of getting rained on by acid is very real. All three of them need to get to a shelter, but neither is willing to break away from the somberness, too scared to do so.

"I don't get why I have to leave her," Eren eventually says. "Other personnel got the clearance to take someone."

Levi has difficulty swallowing.

It's true, but what Eren doesn't know is that it's only the higher-ups who get to take a +1 on the deep space shuttle. Eren is their allotted passenger. If they hadn't been lawfully married, Eren would have had to stay behind until the very end, taking the last ship — escaping only on the hope that they would clear the sun's flares in time.

Of course he doesn't know this, because if he did, he wouldn't leave, refusing to leave his comrades behind.

Levi and Erwin have both resigned themselves to the possibility that Eren may grow to resent them when he finds out the truth, but it's a responsibility the both of them are willing to shoulder. They're not leaving without him.

They're not happy about the military's conditions, but rules are rules. Relocating to Titan will allow them to keep their jobs in a time of peace, and they won't risk suspension for insubordination, not this time. Not when they have a family to care for.

"Any news from Armin and Mikasa?" he says when neither of them answers.

"Ackerman is scheduled to leave for Titan in six hours," Erwin says. Then, he hesitates. "I'm afraid Major Arlert is still MIA."

Levi looks away when he sees Eren's bottom lip quiver.

"I thought I saw him earlier," Eren confesses, and his sigh is a broken one that trembles on the way out. He sniffs, balling his fists. "Just out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw him walking towards me."

No one mentions the tears that now streak Eren's cheeks.

Levi can't remember when was the last time he cried.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Eren continues, burying his face in his arms.

"I don't think I do," Erwin says, but he walks closer to Erwin, and places a hand over his head in an attempt at comfort.

Levi does.

It has nothing to do with faith, or the belief in the supernatural. Ghosts are memories that haunt the living, and every single day he sees someone he once held dear, officer, equal, and subordinate alike.

"We leave in two weeks," Levi says instead.

He finally comes closer, salutes before the gravestone, and sits next to Eren, who immediately leans against his side.

"I wonder what she would have thought of me marrying the two of you," Eren says, pressing his nose to Levi's sleeve. "She grounded me for two weeks when I first mentioned wanting to join the Legion."

"She probably would have thought you'd made a terrible mistake," Erwin says, his attempt at humor timed terrible. "Clearly, you're far too handsome for two old men like us."

Levi looks down at Eren in time to see the beginning of a smile. He presses a kiss on top of the mop of brown hair. "She's proud of you," he says with steadfast of conviction. "She's proud that you fought so bravely, that you survived."

A wave of fresh tears dance down Eren's cheek as he nods his head, a soft sob escaping him. "I miss her."

Despite everything — the coldness Levi has wrapped around himself like an armor, the casual apathy that keeps him from feeling emotions too deeply — Levi feels his heart clench and eyes burn.

Erwin remains quiet, but steps closer, cocooning them in his presence. He stands there like a pillar, offering them stability and the promise of tomorrow etched in his hands.

It's when thunder rumbles again, this time dangerously close, that he squeezes both their shoulders.

"We should go before the rain starts," he says, his tone of voice like a balm to their tired souls. "Let's go have that dinner I promised."

Erwin helps them both to their feet, and kisses Eren's lips in the only form of comfort he can currently offer.

Eren gives him a sad little smile that breaks Levi's heart once again.

The three of them hurry up the hill, towards the rover they had taken from the depot.

Although he knows he shouldn't, Levi briefly looks back at the lonely gravestone in midst of the garden Eren had been sporadically cultivating over the years. The splash of color, from the purple wildflowers to the red scarf tied around the stone is soothing in a world where everything is dead or dying.

And for a flash of a moment, Levi thinks he sees someone picking up flowers for the neighboring graves.

He can't say for sure who it is, because there are too many faces to the specter. Long hair, short hair, brown, orange, blonde, and black hair. Blue eyes, brown eyes, green eyes, gray eyes. Old and young. Soldiers, civilians, loved ones. Too many of them. All of them gone, yet trapped within the memories of those who refuse to let go.

"Levi?" Eren says, grabbing his wrist. "What is it?"

Levi turns to him and shakes his head, offering him a lopsided smile. "Let's go."

Eren looks towards the cemetery, and nods. "Erwin's gone ahead to get the rover started." The hand holding his wrist slips lower, threading their fingers together.

Levi reaches up to pat away the already dry tear tracks on Eren's face. "Are you going to be all right?"

They start walking again, staring at Erwin's back as he jogs up to the white and blue rover.

"I guess I will be," Eren says, shrugging. "Seeing Mikasa again will probably do me some good. Maybe, by some freak chance, Armin will show up before the last ship leaves."

Levi nods, and squeezes the hand that holds Eren's. "Maybe."

"Guess I'll just have to hope," Eren says.

Levi hums in agreement, stroking his thumb along Eren's hand. "Don't we all."

Because hope is one of the few things they have left.


	6. per aspera ad astra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days Seventh's Prompt: "Pagan Angel and a Borrowed Car"; Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS. Nearly two months after erurirenweek but let's be real: every week is eruriren week in our hearts.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who was kind enough to drop in! I hope you enjoyed this piece as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next time! ♥ Have a wonderful day.

The _United Federation Starship Sina_ , or the UFSS for short, is one of the first command vessels to depart from the interstellar station just outside of Earth’s orbit. It’s a beauty capable of dropping anyone’s jaw. An engineering feat for the books, with its dual core engines and a one-of-kind propulsion system meant to push her well beyond the reaches of the sun. Fortunately, their journey won't be that far.

“To think that with all our advancements, we wouldn’t have to rely on something like atomic bombs going off on our tail to get us across space,” Eren says, urging Erwin to turn towards him. “How do you expect me to sleep again?”

Erwin smiles at him, endeared by the remark and enamored by the way Eren looks in his uniform. He’s so used to seeing him as a cadet, that seeing him in official white dress uniform makes all sorts of butterflies go aflutter in his stomach. Never mind Major – Lieutenant Jaeger is a handsome devil worthy of countless praise.

“Orion is perfectly safe,” Erwin says, extending his hand for Eren to take. Expecting a handshake, he looks surprised when Erwin lifts it for a kiss instead. Eren is wearing his wedding band on his finger for the first time. “You look handsome.”

The embarrassed shrug Eren makes is boyish as he looks away with a lopsided smile. “Thanks.” He clears his throat and pushes out his chest in a show of rank, his medals glistening in the bright lights of the observation deck. How like him to try and hide his most tender traits with bravado; much like a boy walking around shirtless to show off that one hair on his chest. “Have you seen Levi?”

“Right here,” Levi says while approaching them. “We’re due to depart in twenty minutes, so say your last goodbyes to the hunk of rock.”

“Everything set?”

“All systems ready for launch.” Levi looks from Erwin to Eren, a thin eyebrow raised. “Not bad,” he mutters, tugging at the fabric of Eren’s uniform. “Boy, are we going to have fun undressing you tonight.”

Erwin’s chuckling overlaps Eren’s spluttering.

“The two of you don’t look so bad yourselves,” he says, scratching at his cheek but keeping his sight glued on the slow spinning planet below. “But you two always look good no matter what you’re wearing.”

Levi steps closer to Eren, pressing a kiss to his jawline. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, just a little nervous. Never been in deep space before.”

“You’ll barely feel her moving,” Erwin says, placing a hand over the cool walls of the ship. “Besides, it’s not like you’ll give it much thought once we step into the living quarters. I heard they opened a movie theater.”

“Retro much?”

Erwin nods and moves to sit on the booth installed against the glass, back against the arching wall. He props up a leg to get a better look down. “There are also gardens, sports centers, museums—”

“Pretty flamboyant for a hop across the solar system,” Levi says, sitting across from Erwin. 

The niche is pretty tight, conveniently private, and Erwin watches as Eren crawls in between them with his back snug against Levi’s chest. Rather comical to see three grown men in such a childish position, but Erwin treasures the sweet gentleness of it as he sets Eren’s legs over his own.

They spend their last minutes in the presence of Earth in silence, listening to the soft hum of the engines, the beeping and clicks of final arrangements being done.

Surprisingly, Erwin finds himself grieving. The war has come and gone, leaving behind a dying sphere and he hadn’t even given missing his home a second thought. He will eventually get over it, lift his chin and carry on like the General he is; but for now, he will cling to the people who made his time on Earth worthwhile.

_’All personnel report to your stations. Departure in t-minus ten minutes.’_

Eren sighs loud enough to catch their attention and sinks down, burying his head beneath Levi’s chin. He extends a hand, and Erwin take it, gives it a calming squeeze. Neither points out the fact that Eren’s tears are wetting Levi’s uniform.

Erwin’s thumb strokes the back of Eren’s gloved hand and plays with the wedding band, before tugging him with enough force to make the top of his head slam into Levi’s chin as he’s propelled forward onto Erwin’s chest.

Eren gasps with both surprise and pain, but he’s silenced when Erwin presses their mouths together. A smooth brush of lips and he pulls away enough to whisper an “I love you” against Eren’s plump mouth.

He nearly laughs when Eren moans, adjusts himself to kneel between the two of them and better devour Erwin through their kiss. Eren pushes their mouths closer, all tongue and teeth and feverish worship. Before he can think better of it, Erwin has his hands on Eren’s ass, groping his cheeks because he looks so damn attractive in the blasted uniform he can barely contain himself.

It’s his turn to gasp when Eren gets ripped away from him – laughing – to collide with Levi’s chest. Levi, who nuzzles the side of Eren’s face and nips at his neck.

“While I appreciate the view,” he says, not-so-innocently sliding a hand down to cup Eren’s bulge, “We’re in a very public place.”

Hands on Eren’s knees, he slides them up his thighs. “Captain Levi is right,” Erwin says, making sure to lower his voice and accentuate Levi’s new title. “We should be careful where we do this.” Still Erwin moves onto his knees, between Eren and Levi’s legs.

“Right here,” Levi is quick to say, lifting a hand to caress the sharp bone of Erwin’s cheek. He brushes his fingers over spit-slick lips. “When everyone has retired to their quarters, that is.”

“There it is: Levi’s appeal for exhibitionism.”

“Says the one groping his husbands where everyone can see.”

“I’d apologize but…” Erwin moves up to kiss Levi’s mouth, followed by Eren’s. 

_’Final call. All personnel report to your stations. Departure in t-minus five minutes.’_

“When I’m forced to leave an entire life behind, I want them all to know that I still have the two of you.” He hides his face in Eren’s shoulder, pressing yet another kiss to it. “I want everyone to see what we humans have fought for, what we’ve saved.”

“You big sap,” Levi says, but his words are soft and warm as they ruffle Eren’s hair. He opens his arms and gestures for Erwin to join, and he does. Levi embraces the two of them, bringing them closer. It’s surprising that his arms even reach.

“I feel like everyone’s judging us,” Eren grumbles.

“Fuck it. I’m sure everyone else is just as emotional about this as we are.”

The engine noises rise in volume, slight vibrations alerting them that this is it. There is no going back. 

Once the ship leaves port, Earth will be nothing but a pale blue dot in a matter of months. Entire lives have been left behind. Countless battles and wars have been fought. They’re leaving behind the rock that birthed humankind, the rock that watched it mature until it finally took that last big step into the endless cosmos.

“I’m glad I found you two,” Eren says, griping the both of them tight. “I’m glad you gave me the chance to be a part of this.”

The side of his face resting on Eren’s chest, Erwin sighs and shuts his eyes. His hands hold both men under him close, momentarily stricken with the senseless fear of losing them. They’ve faced worse. What’s a few years’ voyage on a ship designed to weather the worst of the worst?

“The _both_ of you are huge saps.”

“Be quiet, Levi. May I remind you that you were the only one who wrote out the vows instead of using the ones required by the State?” Erwin says, smugly.

“He probably cried while writing them,” Eren adds with a nod.

“Friendly reminder that I now have the clearance to throw both your asses off this ship.”

“You wouldn’t.” Eren hums. “The sex is too good.”

Erwin nods in approval. “Eren’s right.”

Levi snorts, smacks them both up the head. “You’re lucky I love you the way I do.”

 _And there it is_ , Erwin thinks to himself. The big L word spoken by Levi, clear as day. “That we are,” he says, opening his eyes when the booth under them begins to sway.

Eren’s arms around him squeeze tighter, and Levi sinks lower to bring them closer.

They must make quite a sight, but Erwin is glad about that. The joy he feels is far too great to keep it hidden from the brave new world they’re about to colonize, because they need the happiness. 

The survivors of an earthbound era need to grasp that things like unity and love are not being left behind, and that those things too are ready to make the leap.

On that day, humankind _deserved_ that reminder. Life will continue to push on and spread through the sea of lights and wonders that gave the spark that started it all. 

Like the words inked onto Erwin’s back: _per aspera ad astra._


End file.
